


阿斯加德需要一位公主（锤盾，ABO，甜饼，内含极速光轮）

by Lauren_TAS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_TAS/pseuds/Lauren_TAS
Summary: 阿斯加德是时候新添一位公主了





	阿斯加德需要一位公主（锤盾，ABO，甜饼，内含极速光轮）

**Author's Note:**

> 新文想好了 是铁盾（尴尬地笑
> 
> 但锤盾呼声很高 需求太多 于是此篇文诞生了↓↓

深情告白后，是Thor顷刻间释放出的大量信息素。

 

高阶Alpha，阿斯加德之王，九界的统领者。他信息素的味道，纵使Steve是被强化过的超级士兵，说到底还是一个肉体凡胎，根本抵挡不住。哪怕Thor面对他时的信息素并没有攻击性。

 

虽然这种味道他已经品尝过无数次，而别人连品尝的机会都没有，Thor不会轻易散发自己的信息素，他很少利用自己的优势去压制别人。

 

强烈、冷硬，带着神秘气息的沉香木，与Omega的雪松蜂蜜交织一起很快融合起来，更使二人沉醉。

 

Alpha猴急地解开两颗西装扣，左手圈过Omega的细腰就亲了上去。

 

Steve顺从而满足地接受来自Thor的亲吻，在闻见Alpha信息素几乎下一秒，他就能感觉到一股热流打体内的生殖腔涌出，打湿了白色的西裤，甚至从裤管往下流到了大腿间。

 

依偎在对方的宽阔的怀抱里，Steve边仰头用舌头与Thor角逐，边用手从Thor的白衬衫里伸进去来回抚摸对方比他还要结实的腹肌。

 

“唔......Thor......快上床......”

 

“Steve，你进入状态越来越快了，真好。”

 

Alpha露出迷人的微笑，两只眼睛都眯了起来，却说着令他听了不好意思的话。

 

Steve没有还嘴，而是红着脸扯着对方脖子上已经有些微松开的领带往仙宫大床的方向走去。

 

主动往床上一倒，Thor紧跟着压了上来，开始对他的Omega腺体展开攻势，舌头先是来回舔弄，后来更是用上牙齿，叼在嘴里不放。这是一个Omega最薄弱的地方，如果有别人碰了他的腺体，大概他第一时间就会想拿星盾敲碎那人的脑袋，可他的Alpha碰他最薄弱的地方却让他欲罢不能。

 

“哈啊......”

 

跟Omega已经沉迷于性事前戏中不同，Alpha清醒主导着Omega即将到来的发情期，他没有耐心解扣，而是扯开了白西裤，从Omega肥美的臀部上扒下来。

 

可怜的西裤内侧已经湿透了，雪松蜂蜜的味道越来越浓厚，与他冷硬的沉香木气息结合一起比平时二人身上带着对方的气味要浓厚十倍。

 

Thor把手掌强势插进Steve修长健美的大腿间感受一把，对方犹如失禁一般流出的体液令他的手毫无阻碍。

 

俯下身又含起Omega白嫩小巧的耳垂，含糊不清地调戏他“我的王后，你好湿，我好喜欢。”

 

在与阿斯加德王的性事中，Steve从来都是顺从的，他不再反驳Alpha对他的称号，反而迷迷糊糊觉得这个称号在情事中似乎更助兴，推动了欲火。浑身的热度都在上升，加上下面源源不断流出的体液和空气中的味道，他意识到自己发情了。

 

Thor快速地先帮Steve解决了一发，粉嫩干净的男性器官没有被使用过，只乖乖被他套弄几下Steve便尖叫着射了出来，与此同时Steve的肉穴更似发大水一般，弄湿了丝绸被褥。

 

Thor将手上一滩情液抹上Steve哺乳过双胞胎后不再粉嫩的乳首，白色的精液挂在乳尖，像是还在哺乳期。

 

Steve在哺乳期的时候他没少跟两个孩子抢奶喝，有一次甚至Steve刚喂上Aaron正打算用另一边喂Leo的时候，他见Leo没哭赶紧抢过Leo，Alpha和Omega一人抱一个，其中一个孩子咬着左边，Alpha凑上去吸吮右边的奶水。

 

本来就是敏感的时候，Omega搂着三个脑袋，明明下面已经湿得不成样子却还要在孩子面前咬破下唇也得忍住快从嘴边溢出的呻吟尖叫。

 

想想Thor觉得自己硬得快要爆炸，黑色西裤里阴茎的形状都很明确。

 

“我好想念你的哺乳期，还想再尝尝。”

 

Steve轻轻摁下Thor抬起的脑袋朝自己胸前指“这里。”

 

Thor一笑，顺势俯下身，张口就咬，把Steve乳尖上对方的精液统统咽下。

 

Steve迷乱地叫喊“给我......快......啊哈”手一刻不停摸向Alpha的裤裆，把他渴求无比的东西掏了出来。

 

那东西不需要他再多做什么，硬得不行，Steve觉得Thor的阴茎能立刻插入满足他。

 

没来得及完全脱下内裤，还挂在一边腿上，Alpha就抢回主动权折起Omega的一条腿挂在胳膊上。

 

“真淫荡，谁能想到美国队长还有这样淫荡的一面。”

 

Thor握着自己滚烫发疼的阴茎在湿滑肉穴口两边蹭动，将将插进去龟头又拔出来，在Steve泫然欲泣的时候发狠一冲，直接微微顶开了深处的腔口。

 

这一动使得Steve抓紧了一旁垂下的床幔“好疼......”

 

Alpha听见Omega喊疼，安抚性地揉揉他的肚子，龟头所在的地方。

 

“乖，坐起来。”

 

Thor扶着Steve坐起来，换了一个姿势，让Steve坐在他身上，握着Omega的细腰，用自己不容忽视的硕大龟头旋转碾压Omega的腔口，而后又命令Omega自行动起来。

 

Steve双手撑着Thor的腹肌，开始上下起坐，不断含着粗大的Alpha阴茎吞吐。他知道这是一个更容易受孕的姿势。

 

“啊......哈啊......好舒服......”

 

Alpha后脑勺靠着左手坐在床头，好整以暇地看着他淫乱的Omega，不时眯眼发出迷醉的低吼。身上的白衬衫只上下各开了两颗扣，中间几颗还系着，深紫色的领带松散挂在脖子上，西裤也未褪。而Omega的下半身除了细瘦紧致的小腿上挂着内裤，上身修身的白色西服外套还穿着，里头的衬衫却大开。

 

不一会儿Omega就累了，嘟囔着让Alpha动。

 

如果不是为了欣赏Steve的动作表情，Thor也不至于等这么久，深知Steve不是因为累才懒得动，以他的四倍力怎么会累呢？虽然孩子都有了，Steve的技术依旧不熟练，他动得很慢，有好几次都让阴茎滑了出来，这才是真正的原因。

 

Alpha握紧Omega的腰，先深深顶弄两下，紧接着开始快速冲刺，即使是这个姿势也毫不费力。

 

“呃！忍忍，我要操开你了。”抽插百余下，Alpha颤抖着低吼，他的结快张开了。

 

“操我......操开我......射进来......啊啊......”Omega分泌出大波液体，腔口也逐渐为受孕打开，准备好接受Alpha炙热的精液。

 

“唔哼......Thor......给我......”

 

双手快要撑不住的他趴下在Alpha怀里，Alpha亲上他的嘴唇，将尖声叫喊吞没。

 

慢慢涨开的结死死卡住生殖腔口，精液终于顺利进入腔体，烫得Steve哼叫一声，闭上了眼。

 

这三天，阿斯加德王和他的王后都没有下过床，甚至从未清理过，只为王后能顺利诞下小公主。

 

被忘记的Aaron和Leo在仙宫带着Tony叔叔和Natasha阿姨参观介绍父亲的家乡，根本不知道他们马上就要有一个妹妹了～

 

 

 

 

 

 

**四个月后**

**“Thor，有一件很重要的事情要告诉你。”**

**“宝贝你说。”神祇深情望着他的人类Omega。**

**“你知道Omega能提前感知到性别吗？”**

**“当然，Aaron和Leo都快四岁了。”**

**“宝宝是个男孩。”Omega抚摸着肚子有点沮丧地说。**

**“......”**


End file.
